August (ship)
The August is an Athabasca Class freighter in the service of Zhukov Interstellar Freight, and captained by Roxy Summers. Characteristics Given its primary function is conveying cargo, the ship's internal configuration is geared towards that aim, with large cargo bays dominating much of the lower section of the ship. To facilitate the carriage of cargo, the August also posesses an unusually large crew for a ship of this class, and as such underwent a remodelling on the upper deck to provide adequate space. Included in the remodelling is a dedicated mess hall and galley. The modular nature of the Athabasca class's interior allows the August to be refitted in a matter of days in a suitably equipped space dock, usually the main dock of the Zhukov Space Platform, should specific cargo require it. The ship is capable of operating for short haul flights with a skeleton crew, and this leads to one of the crew quarters often being replaced in favour of additional cargo space. Given the nature of many of the routes the August takes through the Attican Traverse, Captain Summers had the ship outfitted with a dorsally-mounted mass accelerator turret to protect it from the pirates and slavers that are known to operate in the region. Though a competant weapon, the turret is not military grade, and is meant to provide cover fire while the ship retreats, or 'rabbits', to FTL speeds. History One of the first Athabasca Class freighters to roll of the lines of Cord-Hislop Aerospace's Martian production lines, the August, at the time known only by its registration code, was bought swiftly by the young Zhukov Interstellar Freight company as one of its initial investments. One of three identical, stock freighters purchased, the August was intended to be reconfigured to suit the tastes of its captain, and to suit different mission profiles from its sister ships. When Zhukov hired Roxanne Summers straight after her flight school graduation, the company decided to offer her captaincy of the vessel - a fresh captain working for a brand new vessel in a young company. Among the freedoms offered the young captain, she was invited to provide the ship with its name. After some days of deliberation, she decided on August. Publically, she claimed it was simply after her favourite month on Earth, but many of her initial crew suspected it was something of her pun on her surname, a subtle hint at her ownership of the craft, done with the intention of leaving a lasting mark on the vessel; Summers has regularly refused to comment on the speculation. After several years of operation, during a delivery run to the Citadel, Summers encountered Will Tanner in a bar and the two got talking. Noting his history in C-Sec, his eagerness to see space and his educational history, Summers decided to take him on as the August's official Chief of Security, intending his role to be more of an advisor to her on legal and scientific matters. Tanner accepted the offer, and became an officer on the already almost overstaffed vessel. The August remains in service, making frequent runs between the Citadel, numerous human colonied and into asari space. Category:Technology Category:Ships and Vehicles